King Richard III and Fredrika
by Yorkistgirl
Summary: Little girl is lonely and on one day a ghost of King Richard III comes to see her.
1. Chapter 1

Divorce that was the most awful thing which Fredrika knew, she had heard plenty of horror stories about grown ups who did crazy stuff when they were about to divorce.

Awful cries of hate filled the air, doors were slammed, objects flew across the spaces when the adults threw them and then cold silence fell onto the battlefield of ruined home.

Fredrika had experienced just that when she had been witnessing the ugly divorce of her parents.

It had taken months to get out from home and now when she and her mother had moved away she felt herself incomplete. Of course she was grateful that the shouting and door slamming had ended but a part of her was missing. Hollow feeling squeezed her heart and it was impossible to ignore it.

Part of her had died when the old life she had known had crushed down.

All her friends had vanished during the stormy move and she missed them all very much.

The new home was empty and silent and it made her scare. The silence was even scarier than the shouts of anger. Even sounds of anger told about life around her but silence was always about death and solitude. She crawled into a soft corner of the couch where she felt safe. Loud ticking of the kitchen's clock was driving her insane so she turned on the TV.

The comedy show of last night's was still in the VCR so she pushed the play button to watch the show one more time. The penetrating satire of British humor forced her to smile although she was still in grief. Rowan Atkinson was awfully funny in _Black Adder_ but when he sliced off poor King Richard's head Fredrika shut her eyes. Seeing such of bloody deed was far too much for her to watch. Thank goodness it wasn't the end for King Richard although he died. He came back to haunt his murderer and it was especially funny when no one else saw him but Edmund Black Adder.

Fredrika felt sympathy for the poor ghost of the King she knew how he must have felt. She was as much invisible to her new classmates and teachers. After the episode had come to end she watched it again. There again stood King Richard bravely leading his men to the battle against Henry Tudor but got killed accidentally by his own relative.

Fredrika sighed she wanted to have herself even one friend who would be loyal and firm. Then happened something very strange a rotating vortex of purple and black appeared to the hallway beside the living room and sudden blast of wind blew across the room.

White sparkling electricity ratcheted around the whirlpool like a lightning making the vortex to spin even faster. Fredrika jumped behind of the couch and looked in terror at the vortex.

Then this supernatural doorway spat a man out from its gut.

Huge sound of metallic crush filled the room when the man landed on to the living room's floor.

Then the vortex vanished and silence fell once again to the apartment.

Something had changed and there was new kind of tension in the air. Fredrika looked at all of this trembling and when she saw the man moving she tried to hide herself. Her heart was about to explode in fear and cold sweat ran down on her skin. The man got up onto his feet and Fredrika heard him moving. Metallic sound followed the man when he walked and it reminded Fredrika about the tin man in _Wizard of Oz_ story.

The sounds told to her that the man was coming closer to her and he seemed to know where she was hiding.

Then just about the end of the couch the sounds stopped.

The silence continued on and on and finally Fredrika had to peek out from her hiding spot.

She saw a pale man in armor standing just few feet away. The right side of his face was all in blood and his blue eyes were fixed only on Fredrika.

Some wisps of his dark hair had escaped under the hood of his mail and it seemed like he had came strait form a battlefield. The look in his eyes was tired but not hostile and his mouth curved into gentle smile.

- Ah, there you are, he said in soft voice.

Fredrika looked at him amazed and she had no idea what to do or say.

- Come on don't be afraid, he continued and reached his hand at Fredrika.

She looked at his hand which was as pale as his face. Thousands of thoughts cruised in her mind and none of them made any sense. What was this madness?

The expression on his face was gentle and Fredrika saw no betrayal in his eyes.

Then she made up her mind and took the man's hand. With one quick movement he pulled her up.

Although he seemed to be tired it was no problem to him to lift up a little girl. His hand was strong and his grip didn't shake at all.

Fredrika was still quite amazed and she didn't know what to say.

The man saw her amazement and he tried to ease her tension by representing himself.

- Please forgive my rude manners I am His Grace Richard Plantagenet King of England and France and lord of Ireland.

- What on earth, Fredrika said.

- Oh, you can talk. That's very good news indeed.

- I don't understand anything.

- Do I need to repeat some part?

- No, no. You said you are King of England?

- Aye.

- And you are… You are…

- I am what?

- De…Dead.

- I'm afraid so.

This made Fredrika to pull her hand away from King Richard's hand.

- I'm not here to harm you, he hurried to explain.

- Why are you troubling me?!

- You wanted to have a friend so here I am.

- A friend?!

- Yea.

- I didn't expect to have a friend who is…

- Who is what?

- A ghost.

- Is that a problem?

Fredrika thought about it for awhile.

She had never had much of friends and the future seemed that there was plenty of solitude ahead of her. Now she had faced a ghost who had picked up her signal and was now offering his friendship to her. Perhaps it would not be a bad idea to have him as a friend after all.

- Before you'll make up your mind perhaps I should warn you being a friend of mine is no easy task.

- What? What do you mean?

- You'll see eventually.

- I want to know now.

- There will be people on your path who will curse you for being with me.

- Why would anyone do that?

- Because as a King I have my enemies and they'll become your enemies as well.

- There's a point.

- Well, what may be you decision?

Fredrika thought again about the words of Richard's. He was right when he warned her about that how certain people would react. On the other hand what she would lose if she would take him?

Her classmates had made it rather clear what they thought about her since she was an outsider and not one of them. She was an alien to them whom did not even exist. She was just a faint shadow in the far corner of the classroom that nobody noticed. So what could she lose?

Happy smile appeared onto her face and she reached her hand towards King Richard.

- Very well, it's a great pleasure to meet you Your Grace.

- The pleasure is all mine my lady, Richard replied and they shook hands.

Now all the fear had vanished and Fredrika was curious to know more about her new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

- So your Grace tell me who you are, Fredrika asked.

- I'm complicated, he replied and smiled puckishly.

- Oh, so there's some mystery involved.

- Yea, you can say so.

- Is there anything you can tell me?

- Well, maybe its better that you find it out by yourself at first so you'll have an objective point of view instead of mine.

- Why's that?

- Its better that you'll know the whole story and your own conclusions without of my influence.

And besides it would be no fun if I would reveal all my secrets to you at once, we have just met.

Suddenly Fredrika heard noise from the front door, her mother was about to come home.

Raw panic pierced her, what she should say to her mother when she would find out that there was a ghost in their living room.

- Quickly you must hide yourself. My mother is about to come home!

- Don't you worry about that she will not see me, Richard said calmly and Fredrika heard a soft tone of frustration in his voice.

Being a ghost must have been hard since most of the people didn't see or hear the astral world around them.

- Hello my darling I'm home, said Fredrika's mother when she entered through the doorway.

Fredrika ran at her mother and embraced her.

- What's now sweetie?

- Mum, I have anew friend!

- That's super who is she?

- His name is Richard.

- Oh, you should invite him to dinner so I can also meet him.

Fredrika wasn't sure if Richard was able to eat anything, did ghosts eat at all?

She tried to recall all possible ghost stories which she had heard and none of them told about a ghost who would have ate anything.

She decided to pass that matter for time being, there was now more important things to be done, like homework.

After dinner Fredrika rehearsed the vocabulary of her English lesson.

Tomorrow would be a test she was sure about it.

She heard how mum turned on the TV to watch the evening news and she wondered if Richard was still in the living room.

Fredrika decided to take a small peek behind of her room's door.

Mum was sitting on the couch and right next to her was Richard.

She didn't seem to be aware that right beside of her sat a man in armor that was all in blood.

The sight was awfully funny and Fredrika made a small giggle.

Her mum heard her soft laughter and she turned her head right at her.

- Have you already finished your reading?

Fredrika closed the door and returned back to her books.

After finishing her late English lesson she joined with her mum to watch the TV.

- I must say that there's awfully cold in here, her mum complained and fetched herself a woolly.

- Not in my opinion, Fredrika replied.

Then she looked at Richard.

- Why are you looking at me? I can't help it if she feels cold when I'm near by.

Fredrika thought if now would be a good moment to tell about Richard to mum since at some level she seemed to have noticed his presence.

On the other hand she might be scared of him but if not now then when?

She knew that mum might also become angry if she would postpone telling the truth about of her new friend. They had promised that they would not have any secrets between them so she needed to tell the truth…

- Mum?

- Yes dear?

- I need to tell you something.

- What it is dear, mum asked and she seemed to be worried.

- About my new friend Richard.

- Is there something which you haven't told to me?

- Quite plenty in fact.

- Yes?

- Mum, he's a ghost and he is sitting right next to you.

Fredrika's mum turned her face right at Richard but she saw nothing.

Then she started to laugh.

- What vivid imagination you have, she said after finishing her laughter.

This made Fredrika to upset.

- I'm not joking mum, he's right there!

Her mum just shook her head.

At this point Richard decided to act and he touched Fredrika's mum's arm lightly.

The amused expression died out from her face when she felt the touch of his invisible hand.

She turned again her head towards the direction where she believed the soft touch had come from but she saw no one.

Now Richard squeezed her shoulder and this made her to scream.

Mum jumped away from the couch and dragged Fredrika away from the living room.

- Mum, he's not here to harm us he wants to be my friend, Fredrika explained but her mum didn't seem to have heard.

- GO AWAY! LEAVE US ALONE, she shouted at him.

- Mum, please.

Richard looked very sad and he asked Fredrika to tell that he didn't mean to scare her mother.

- Mum, he says he's sorry.

- GO BACK TO HELL!

-Mum, you are hurting his feelings.

- LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!

Her shouting made Fredrika to cry and she pulled herself away from her mum's tight grip.

- Mum, I have no friends at all and I'm scared to go to school since everyday I get bullied.

So please let me to have even this one friend although he's not like us.

- But I'm afraid that he might hurt you.

- You should be more afraid of my classmates hurting me and besides if he had wanted to hurt me he would have done it already.

Her mum embraced her tightly and she seemed to relax a bit.

- Very well then, you can keep him, I just don't want him to live with us in this same house.

- Okay.

There was an empty house at downtown close to Fredrika's school and she told Richard to move there for now. He agreed and tomorrow he would go to school with her.


	3. Chapter 3

After tasty breakfast Fredrika jumped on her bike and hurried to school. She was eager to show her world to Richard and what would be a better place to start from than school?

Late autumn's cold wind blew at her face while she rode her bike through the busy streets.

Soon she reached the empty house which stood silently behind of dead trees.

Richard was standing at the window of the second floor watching how cars drove pass by his new house. When he saw Fredrika a faint smile appeared onto his face and he joined to her.

- Good morning Richard, Fredrika greeted him.

- Good morning Fredrika, he replied and climbed onto his stallion.

Fredrika looked at his stallion in amazement. It was a beautiful horse, its coat was coal black but its mane was silver grey. It was heavily build and thick muscles moved slightly under its silky hair.

This horse reminded her a bit about a Frisian horse but since his mane was lighter than the rest of its hair it wasn't a pure Frisian. Nevertheless he was beautiful and as noble as his master.

- What a beautiful horse.

- Thank you I think so too. Now which way we'll ride today?

Fredrika took the lead and Richard rode right beside of her.

His horse would have wanted to go faster and race with the bike but Richard kept him tightly under his control.

Soon the massive building of elementary school came to their view. The playground was full of noisy children who were enjoying the company of their friends.

- I have never seen so much of children, Richard confessed when Fredrika was locking up her bike.

- Oh, well when you are with me you'd better to get use to it.

- I think I might.

Richard dismounted and tied his horse to the lamp post which was near by.

Fredrika waited until he was finished and then she entered to the playground.

She had been afraid of every morning since after they had moved into this town but now she was more at ease since there was now at least one friendly soul near at her.

The boys were playing football and girls were tightly packed into their own little cliques where they exchanged the latest rumors.

When they saw Fredrika approaching they tightened up the wall of their backs and lowered down their voices.

So this morning was all about silent treatment like the day before that and the day before that.

Well, it didn't bother Fredrika as long as they left her alone there was no risk of getting bruised on emotional level.

Soon the bell rang and everybody hurried to the classrooms.

The first class was about English and the teacher told them to write an essay about free subject.

This was good news to Fredrika and she was eager to write about her new friend.

Richard was sitting at the back of the classroom and watched silently while the pupils were writing.

After the class came to finish the pupils returned their notebooks to the teacher's desk and hurried outside.

- What did you write about if I may ask, Richard asked when Fredrika was dressing herself up.

- I wrote about you and how we met.

- Oh, I'm flattered.

The next break was very much same as the one before, Fredrika stood alone at the playground but now she had a company which was invisible to the rest of the children.

- I wonder if we could have some fun, she suggested after a moment of silence.

- Like what, Richard asked.

- Do you see that group of girls standing at there?

- Aye.

- I wonder how much they would freak out if you would scare them a bit?

- That would be a childish thing to do.

- Come on, why not?

- First of all I don't harass children.

- But they do harass me by shutting me away.

- Well, in that case do you really care about their company or friendship?

- I guess I don't.

- That's what I thought.

The next class was about mathematics which seemed to continue on and on.

- This is very interesting, Richard pointed out.

- Speak for yourself.

Mathematics had always been hard to Fredrika and every time when teacher asked if someone knew the right answer she was sweating in fear if he would demand her to answer.

Her mum had told to her teacher about her little problem and it was just a matter of time when she would be directed to remedial instruction, which gave her classmates one more reason to bully her about.

Her mum had tried to cheer her up by saying that it wasn't a matter of shame if she wasn't as fast to learn as the rest of them but it didn't help her much.

She was being called stupid and retarded since she needed extra help unlike the others who were all so clever and smart.

Finally the exhausting day at school was done and it was time for short freedom.

On her way home Richard followed her and she thought how she could meet him one more time before going to bed?

- Perhaps I just had to wait outside until your mother is asleep so she wouldn't know that I'm at your house, Richard suggested.

- Okay, that's a good idea.

That same puckish smile appeared to Richard's face and it seemed that he had something in his mind.

- I may have a little surprise for you.

- Really what is it?!

- If I'll tell you it will no longer be a surprise.

- Please tell me Richard.

- No, no, no. You'll see it at night.

Then he turned his horse towards the empty house and vanished.

Fredrika hurried to home and finished her homework as fast as she could.

When her mum came back from work she told her enthusiastically what had happened at school but she left out what she had agreed with Richard.

- It's good to know that you had some fun at school, she replied.

Fredrika knew all too well how the divorce had hurt her mum and although she seemed to be alright she was suffering inside.

The worst thing was if her dad happened to phone and when he did so he was always drunk and he accused mum from crimes which she had not committed.

Once when Fredrika had seen her psychiatric, she had asked if she wished her parents to reunite once again?

In Fredrika's opinion that had been totally absurd idea. Her dad had mistreated her and her mum in worst possible way and it had been a relief to get away from him.

Sometimes her mum had said that they should had left ages ago but she had always wished for better times to come.

Well, it was over now and they had built new life far away from the previous one.

Impatiently Fredrika waited for night and she kept looking at the clock which seemed to have become as slow as a snail.

Finally after endless hours was time for light supper and then to bed.

After the evening prayer was said and lights turned off Fredrika started to listen to the sounds of night.

Her mum was still awake since Fredrika was able to see the soft light coming from her room.

Was she about to stay up for the whole night?

Then after a while she turned her light out and darkness fell into the apartment.

The night around Fredrika was awfully silent and she thought if Richard would keep his word?


	4. Chapter 4

Fredrika looked at the small alarm clock which was ticking on a table close to her bed, it was almost midnight and Richard haven't arrived yet.

For a moment she thought that he had let her down but suddenly she heard a sound of hooves.

A horse was coming and that meant only one thing, Richard was finally coming!

Fredrika sat up in her bed and listened carefully how the horse approached her house.

Then it stopped and silence fell on her once again. Then Richard stepped through her room's wall.

He had changed his armour to a fully black cloak and tunic on his head he had a black hat.

His dark hair hung loose and it reached his shoulders.

- It was about time to you to show up.

- Sorry I kept you waiting my lady, Richard apologized and bowed deeply.

- You have changed your clothing.

- Yea, I thought that I need to change for the sake of this special occasion.

- Now what is that surprise you told me about?

- Lie down and I'll show you.

Fredrika obeyed him and he sat on the edge of her bed.

- Now close your eyes and follow me in your thoughts.

She closed her eyes and soon she felt his fingers on her forehead.

A sudden bolt of magnetic energy pierced her body and soul.

The feeling was so alien and even little bit frightening that she wanted to scream but she couldn't.

She felt herself flying through a vast space with the speed of lightning. She wanted to open her eyes but she was too afraid to do it. What was happening to her?

A heavy weight pressed her down and for a moment she thought to be crushed down but suddenly all of ended as quickly as it had started.

- Open your eyes lassie, I don't want you to miss the view, Richard said with soft voice.

Fredrika opened her eyes and slowly got up.

All she could see was vast space with countless stars and when she looked down she noticed that she was standing on a shell of gigantic turtle. The enormous turtle waved its feet sluggishly like wings and it literally flew across the vast space.

- Do you enjoy the view, Richard asked and took comfortable position on a shell which was surprisingly soft.

- Yes very much but what is this place, Fredrika asked when she had got over from her amazement.

- This is my secret hiding place where I come to think. In here you don't have to be anything or think about anything. Its just endless silence and soft relaxing flying like movement, Richard replied looking strait up towards the stars.

- Does this creature know that we are on its shell?

- Yes he does but he doesn't care much about us since to him we are just a short time nuisance which will soon vanish. To this turtle the time is eternal and the time which we'll spend on his shell is just an eye blink to him.

Fredrika also took a comfortable position on the turtle's shell and looked at the stars above.

- Its so peaceful in here I could stay here forever.

- Yea.

- Have you brought many of your other friends to this place?

- You are the first one in fact.

- Really?

- Aye.

- I feel very honoured.

- Good, Richard replied and smiled.

- This is the place where I can free myself from my troubles for a while.

Like I said I don't have to be the king in here or think anything, its just beauty all around of me and endless peace, which I yearn for.

- Then why can't you stay here for all time?

- It just won't do.

- Why?

- Because eventually you must wake up and carry on since constant escaping from your life into dreams will make you to lose the sense of reality.

- I see.

Then Richard got up and helped also Fredrika onto her feet.

- Now would you like to carry on our little tour?

- Yes please!

- Very well, hold on tight, Richard said and took a firm grip on Fredrika's hand.

In one second the flying space turtle vanished and they were in entirely different place.

It was daytime already and the sun was way up on the sky.

They were surrounded by huge oaks which must had been over 100 years old or even more.

- My goodness where we are now?

- This is a forest where I like to hunt sometimes and it's quite close to my actual home.

-You said that you are a king, are you living in a palace?

- Aye.

- Can I see it?!

- If you want to.

- Oh yes!

- Follow me.

Richard showed Fredrika the way out from the woods and soon she saw his palace.

The castle was beautifully made and its high towers almost reached the clouds above.

Boar banners fluttered in the wind and armed guards patrolled on the castle walls.

- Your palace looks lovely.

- Its not much but its home.

- Speaking about home do you have a family?

- Aye.

- Are they living at there?

- Not all of them.

- What did happen to them?

- Well, if you really want to know you must find it out by yourself since I might sound bit too bitter in my story.

- Bitter?

- My history is not a beautiful picture to look at.

Fredrika thought about Richard's words for a moment.

- Can you give me a clue where to start looking?

- Hmm, try to find the answers from books. That is the best advice which I can give to you.

- Very well then.

- Perhaps now is a good time to go back.

- What do you mean?

- It's time for you to go to school lassie.


	5. Chapter 5

Fredrika opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock, it was almost 7 am and her mother just entered to her room to wake her up.

After the morning routines were done she kissed her mum goodbye and left to school.

Richard was waiting for her at the crossroads and he had his armor on.

- Isn't that thing heavy and hot to carry, she asked when he joined her.

- Indeed it is.

- Then why are you wearing it, isn't now time for peace?

- When I looked at you yesterday at class and at recess there was no peace around you. I saw how tense you were, you are always on your guard.

- I have my reason for that.

- Yes I know and I don't blame you.

- That's nice to hear.

When all the pupils sat behind of their desks the teacher gave back their notebooks and while he was doing it he told what were the most common mistakes they had done.

They still had plenty to learn in their grammar and so on.

When Fredrika opened her notebook and looked at the feedback page there was only one sentence:

"_I want you to stay after the class." _

What was this about, she thought.

Nevertheless the teacher had other duties to take of so he let Fredrika go early as the rest of the pupils.

After the day Fredrika decided to visit shortly at the public library to search some information.

Fat lady behind the counter glared at her suspiciously when she saw her walking towards the shelves of history books.

People rarely entered to that particular part of the library and many of the copies just gathered dust in the shelves.

- Ah, so much of books I must be in Heaven, Richard sighed.

Fredrika looked at the backs of the books and tried to guess which one would be the right one.

There were plenty of copies of the history of Egypt, North American civil war and 16th century Europe.

- Richard could you please show me the right one?

Richard also looked at the backs of the books and moved lightly his index finger on the covers.

Fredrika wasn't sure if he really touched the books or did his finger just go through of them.

Then suddenly an elder man with big glasses on his nose happened to appear behind of the shelves.

Fredrika jumped quickly away from his way but Richard didn't care to move.

The man walked strait through of him and it made him to shiver like he would have walked through a sudden cold spot.

After the man had vanished Richard seemed to find the right book.

- Fredrika, look at this.

- What is it?

- It says "_Medieval II"_ I have a feeling that this is the right one.

Fredrika took the thick book and looked at the table of contents.

- War of the Roses 1455 to 1485. Yes this is the right one, thanks.

Fredrika took the book to the counter and after the fat lady's dirty look she was allowed to lend it.

When she got home she put her chores on hold while she studied the book first.

The pages smelled old and it seemed that no one had read it for quite of while.

"_War of the Roses was a several decade long conflict between the royal houses of York and Lancaster. Most notable characters were Richard Plantagenet 3__rd__ duke of York, King Henry VI, King Edward IV, Richard Neville earl of Warwick (also known as a kingmaker), Queen Margaret, Lady Margaret Beaufort, King Henry VII and King Richard III._

_These both royal houses were descendants of King Edward III and they were equally balanced which caused the struggle between of them to continue on two generations. Most notable battles during this war were the battles of St. Albans (1455), Ludford Bridge (1459), Northampton (1460), Wakefield (1460), St. Albans (1461), Towton (1461), Barnet (1471), Tewksbury (1471) and Bosworth (1485). _

_When England was ruled by the Lancastrian King Henry VI whose mental health was very unstable at times his cousin prince Richard of York saw his opportunity to seize the throne. Originally the throne had indeed belonged to the Yorkist line but during the 1400's Lancastrian King Henry IV overturned King Richard II. _

_King Henry VI was weak and failed in war although his consort Queen Margaret tried to defend his and her son's claim to the throne. Prince Richard challenged King Henry but at the battle of Wakefield he lost his life but that didn't mean that the house of York would give up. Richard's oldest surviving son Edward carried on his father's quest for the England's throne and he succeeded. However the Lancastrians made two more attempts to take back the throne but they failed since King Edward IV was supported by both his younger brothers George duke of Clarence and Richard duke of Gloucester (later King Richard III)._

_And when the King Edward IV was blessed with the births of two boys the future of the house of York seemed to be secured. After some years of peace King Edward IV took seriously ill and died at the age of 40. His son and heir prince Edward was supposed to inherit his father's throne but it didn't happened since his uncle Richard duke of Gloucester stepped in and alleged that the prince was born out of wedlock which would make Gloucester to be the right heir to the throne. The prince and his younger brother were shut to the Tower of London and they were never seen again. It's not clear if they met their death at there but William Shakespeare wrote his famous play "Richard III" where he accuses the King for child murdering._

_This famous play writer had painted us a picture of a truly satanic man whose body was as twisted as his mind. There's no other as bad King in England's history as King Richard III. _

_Nevertheless the dynasty of Tudors was about to dawn when Henry Tudor earl of Richmond landed at the coast of England and challenged King Richard. These two men met at Bosworth Field but at the critical moment King Richard's army refused to fight. When the situation became clear that he was about to lose his throne his servants brought him a horse and urged him to flee. King Richard refused to flee and he said that he wanted to die as a King instead of running away and soon after that he died. Although Tudor historians had much to say about King Richard's evil character there is however one thing which they never questioned about and that was his courage."_

Fredrika was amazed when she had read the short chapter.

This couldn't possibly be true, had she made friends with a child murderer?!

She shut the book and looked at Richard.

- Is this true?

- Which part?

- The murder of those two little boys?

- Take a good look and tell me what do you see when you are looking at me through you heart.

She looked at Richard who was sitting in an armchair.

The look of his eyes was still tired and his entire being was full of silent sadness and invisible weight lay heavy on his shoulders.

- You know the correct answer when you look at me with your heart, he repeated.

Fredrika looked at his and listened her inner instinct which said that the ghost before her was indeed innocent.


	6. Chapter 6

- I confess that I have sinned much in my life but I have never dipped my hands to the blood of children. I never harmed women or children in my life, I was on war only against the men and my war didn't reach at their families, Richard confessed with hollow voice.

- Then why did you do it? Why you took the throne, Fredrika asked.

Richard made a deep sigh and closed his eyes, it had been a hard decision to him to make.

- Try to imagine yourself into my boots if you can. I was grief stricken when I heard that Ned my brother had died. It was like the solid earth would have vanished under my feet. I was so sad that at first I didn't realize what was happening but when I think of it now I wonder if Ned's death was natural at all.

- What do you mean by that?

- That Woodville bitch, she was much more than she let the people around her to understand.

- Who?

- Ned's wife.

Sudden darkness appeared into Richard's eyes when he remembered her.

- She was a woman whom Ned never should have married. She was most unsuitable wife and queen for the King of England and besides Ned was already married to another woman.

- Really?

- Aye, there was a precontract which was as much binding as actual marriage and Elizabeth Woodville was not the woman Ned to be married with.

Ned's marriage with her would not have been so bad if he wouldn't have married her entire family.

They were all just rabble from the lower class and as soon as they found out that they were related to the King they attacked like scavengers to the royal treasury taking all possible riches to themselves. If not the war made us poor then they did.

- I'm very sorry to hear that.

Richard kept a short pause before he continued:

- Ned's son was as much Woodville as his mother and she didn't like about me one bit. She knew that I would cause trouble on her since Ned made me to be his son's protector. I knew what she aimed at the one who controlled the prince had the power and her family was also eager to have my northern estates which Ned had given to me.

- So you had to secure yourself by taking the ultimate step.

- I had no desire to walk to the execution block for committing a crime which I hadn't done. So now you know.

Fredrika now understood the reason to Richard's actions and she was about to ask what he had done with the boys after they had gone to the Tower. The noise from the front door told her that mum was coming and Richard left from the house.

The fate of those two little boys bothered her greatly but the solving of the mystery had to wait since she remembered that her homework were still undone. Mum would be very angry about that if she wouldn't finish them at once so she hurried back to her room to finish her homework.

Evening passed peacefully and on the next day Fredrika had to face the private talk with her teacher. A nasty lump of ice floated in her stomach when she was left alone with her teacher. He was a tall man with some silver lining in his dark hair and he always wore a white t-shirt.

He sat on the front of Fredrika and looked very serious.

- I have read your essay and I must ask what are you doing?

- Sir, I don't understand.

- You have summoned a ghost.

- Yes?

- Don't you understand how serious that is?! Have you mixed yourself into black magic or devil worship?

His speech got Fredrika off guard completely. What was he saying?!

She didn't know what to say so she just stared at him in full amazement.

- Is that filthy spirit seducing you to do evil deeds?

- What?!

- You heard me.

- Of course not. He is not like that.

Fredrika gave a quick look at Richard who seemed to be as much amazed as she was.

Soon he however got over it and commented bluntly:

- Why I am not surprised?

- I suggest that you'll get rid of it whatever it is and be like the other children of your age.

- But sir.

- No buts you are supposed to make friends with the living people which is normal.

Fredrika wanted to point out that how she could ever make friends with her classmates who treated her like an out casted? Richard was the only one who had shown her some mercy and now he told her to get rid of him. Was he blind? Didn't he saw how they treated her?

Awful silence fell into the empty class and Fredrika wanted to get out. It was like she had been nailed down to her chair and she wasn't able to run away from her teacher's burning gaze.

Finally after long silence he gave her permission to leave.

Fredrika took her backpack and hurried out from the class, she didn't want him to see her coming tears.

As soon as she got out from the building she let her tears to flow freely.

Richard was right behind of her and he tried to offer his comfort to her but Fredrika turned her head away.

- I am just a freak of nature, she whispered when they got home.

- No you are not.

- Why I can't be like the rest of them?

- Fredrika please look at me, Richard demanded and took her face into his hands.

Richard's eyes were full of worry. One idiotic man had hurt his little girl and he also felt the pain in her soul.

- This is what God created you. He created you to be a special kind of lassie and you should be proud of it. What are all those rest? They are all the same from every boring point of view, your thoughts and feelings reach far deeper than theirs and it's not your fault if they don't understand you. I understand you since I know that life is not a bed of roses, I know how it feels like to be hurt in away which is not visible.

Every time when he said the word "lassie" made Fredrika to smile.

- What are you smiling at?

- You, when you call me as a lassie its just sounds so funny.

- Do you want me to put an end to it?

- No! Never, please don't end it.

Smile appeared also on to Richard's face.

- Thank you so much, Fredrika thanked him and embraced him deeply.

Richard wrapped his arms around of her and rocked her gently in his arms.

- You are the best friend I have ever had, she murmured quietly.

She didn't saw his face but she knew that he was smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Days passed with haste and soon cold autumn changed to winter. The sun showed up less and less on each passing day and every morning was as black as night.

During this dark season Richard stayed even longer times at Fredrika's house. Every day after the chores Fredrika listened his amazing stories of medieval England and in her thoughts she travelled into that time with him.

Her affection towards him grew deeper and deeper and it made her sad that the rest of the world didn't accept their friendship.

She was breaking their rules but now she had learned to keep her thoughts tightly inside of her heart which was hidden from their intrusive looks.

Fredrika sighed and closed her eyes.

- I wish I could go to your world and stay there, she said with dreamy voice.

- No you don't.

- Yes I do.

- Are you willing to give up from all of these miraculous things which had made your life much easier than mine?

Richard had a point in that and Fredrika had to confess that giving up from all modern luxury goods would be a tough call to make.

- Besides only the strongest ones could survive and death wasn't never too far away, he pointed out.

- I guess you are right.

After short pause Fredrika asked Richard to tell once again about his early life.

- I was born at the castle of Fotheringhay but castle Ludlow was more like my childhood's home.

I think I was five or six years old when I got my first sword. It was made from wood and a groom called Geoffrey made it to me. I felt so proud when I held it on my hand for the fist time and I was almost like a true knight. I also asked if he could have carved my name on its wooden blade but the poor chap didn't know how to write.

When I was a child I didn't understood how heavy burden it was to him to carry. I was born so high that I didn't lack of education which the people below of me were envious of.

So every time when you think ill about going to school remember that.

- I don't hate school I just hate the people which are at there.

- Well, at least you got even one friendly soul with you.

- Yes, thank you, she thanked and took a firm grip on his hand.

As days had gone by the ghostly presence of Richard's was warming up and his touch wasn't as cold as it had been. Also the blood on his face had eventually faded away and revealed a clear skin which was as pure as snow.

- Will you come to school with me tomorrow, Fredrika asked.

- Try to stop me, Richard replied smiling and they both laughed.

However poor Fredrika had no clue what was about to happen to her.

The dawn of upcoming change started very much the same as the other dawns of her life since she had moved away from home with her mum.

After the breakfast she got herself dressed and she gave her mum a kiss and then started to cycle through the snowy streets.

Richard was waiting for her at his usual place and he joined her.

The roads where slippery from snow and ice and when Fredrika was about to go over a busy street, it happened.

A school taxi drove furiously to the crossroads and it hit on poor Fredrika.

The dark world around her spanned around and the noise of braking car tires slashed the air.

The sound of crushing metal and breaking glass mixed into each other while a horse was whinnying somewhere near.

Piercing pain impaled her like an iron bar and she tasted blood in her mouth.

The force of the impact had thrown her on the road on her back and she was looking up at the black sky. Soon a pale face of a taxi driver appeared above of her.

Air had got squeezed out from her lungs so rapidly that for a moment she wasn't able to breath.

She lied immobile like a dead body while the man who had been behind the wheel gripped on her jacked and dragged her off the road.

Then suddenly her mum appeared near to her and tears were running down on her face.

She hadn't been too far away when the crash had happened and she had hurried right away out from her car.

- It's okay mum I'll manage, she whispered whit thin voice.

Her words didn't calm her down and she started to cry even louder.

- MY GOD FREADRIKA, she heard Richard's cry but she was too much in pain to look at his direction.

- YOU MURDERER, I'LL CURSE YOU, he shouted at the driver who sneaked back to his taxi.

- Richard, Fredrika whispered.

- I am here.

- Don't leave me.

- Don't worry I'll stand by you.

After a short moment, ambulance arrived and Fredrika was taken to the hospital.

Fredrika's mum and Richard stayed with her the entire day, they didn't dare to leave her alone.

Later on that day she had to be moved to another hospital where the doctor diagnosed a serious concussion.

The next moments were vital for her survival.

Heavy darkness fell upon her and she let her mind to drift away.

She wanted to get away from the hospital and her broken body, she wanted to sleep.

- Fredrika, darling try to stay awake, her mum prayed with broken voice.

However she was too tired to listen to her praying and she wanted to get out.

Richard sat next to her mum and she felt right away an invisible presence near at her.

She was too exhausted to be scared and she looked helplessly at the empty chair beside her.

Richard understood how serious the situation was and he knew that he had to help her.

- Please help my baby, Fredrika's mum prayed him.

- I will, he promised and laid his hand on her hand.

She pulled her hand quickly away when she felt a sudden cold on it.

Richard got onto his feet and leaned over sleeping Fredrika.

She looked so peaceful and it felt almost like a sin to disturb her.

However he had to since death wasn't too far away from her bedside.

Richard reached his hand towards her and touched lightly her forehead with his fingers.

He sensed that her soul was about to leave from her body and he had to prevent that from happening. Richard closed his eyes and focused all his willpower to break through the wall between him and Fredrika's closed mind.


	8. Chapter 8

When Richard opened his eyes for the next time he realized that he had just entered into Fredrika's fleeting mind. The world around of him seemed slightly similar with the reality which he had left from but it was somehow more twisted and colorful. The ground was surprisingly soft and every step he took was amazingly light like he would have flown instead of walking.

Now he only had to find Fredrika from this deep jungle of mixed memories.

Richard walked through a vast area of different playgrounds which had been stitched together like a huge patchwork of sunny carefree days of childhood. Ghostly children of the past ran freely through the playgrounds playing endless game of tag laughing and giggling.

Richard tried to see if Fredrika was there but all the children were strangers to him and they didn't pay much of attention to him. They were so much focused into their game that they completely ignored him.

The sound of happy children brought the sore memory of his own son back to his mind and sudden sadness slashed his heart. For a moment he was able to see his son running through the courtyard of Middleham. His eyes were shining for happiness when he saw his father and Richard reached his arms towards him to catch him but when he was just an inch away from his son the boy vanished into thin air. This place was not for his memories.

Richard made a heavy sigh and looked helplessly at his empty lap. He missed his son so much that the sorrow was about to drive him insane. Sometimes he yearned for blessed oblivion but every time when he caught himself for thinking of it he became angry to himself.

His son didn't deserve to be forgotten no matter how much it would hurt him to remember.

Then Richard recalled that there was another child who needed his help.

He decided to leave the children to play their games and continued his search.

Soon the playgrounds were left behind and the scene changed into a house of thousands of doors.

How he could ever find Fredrika from here?

The house looked very cozy and welcoming although it was strangely silent. Bright sunlight danced through the windows and painted the white walls with warm yellowish shade.

Richard opened one door and peeked to the other side.

He saw a woman who was standing her back towards him and when she turned around he saw that she was Fredrika's mum but she had grown younger.

She was folding the laundry when Richard opened the door.

- Pardon me madam but have you seen your daughter, he asked.

- I think she is at her room, she replied absent mindedly.

- And where that might be?

- Just up the stairs and the first door on the left.

- Thank you madam.

Richard walked up the stairs which curved dangerously sharply. He really had to watch his steps.

Then after long climbing he reached the top of the stairs and saw a door which lead to Fredrika's room.

He knocked softly and listened, no reply.

He opened the door and saw Fredrika sitting at her desk. She had also grown younger like her mother had.

When she heard the door opening she turned around.

- Fredrika please come with me, Richard asked.

- No, she refused.

- Fredrika stop this at once and return to your mama with me.

- I will not!

Richard's expression grew indomitable and his mouth curved into thin line.

- You are coming with me now.

- NO!

Richard hated to take her with force but she left him no other choice.

He reached towards her but she jumped quickly out from his reach.

- Come here you!

- You can't catch me! You are too slow, she grinned at him.

- I have no time for games, he shouted and tried to catch her once again.

Fredrika dodged again and Richard reached only thin air.

She ran away from the room and Richard followed her.

- Come back here you bugger!

- You have to catch me first, she said and giggled.

She opened one door and ran to the other side.

Richard followed her and on the other side of the door he saw a long row of doors and he had no idea which one Fredrika had taken.


	9. Chapter 9

Then Richard had an idea how to catch Fredrika, since her mind was still linked to her physical body in reality there should be a thin silver string somewhere near. A human soul was always linked to the body by this thin string and when it got broken the death was inevitable since the soul had lost the precious connection for earthly life.

He fumbled the air around the doors and then he felt something which was as light as a spider's web, there was the string! Richard looked at the door and it somehow reminded him about the sea. The color of the wood was light turquoise and some artist had painted the pictures of seashells and starfishes on it. Richard touched the doorknob and felt that it was still warm after Fredrika's touch.

He opened the door and looked inside. The scene which he saw was amazing it was like he had looked inside of a huge aquarium. Pure water vibrated lightly by the constant movement of the sea and bright rays of sun danced on the pale sand. Richard got rid of his heavy armor and after he was done he stepped into the world of sea.

He held his breath but eventually he realized that it was easy to breath under water. The sand was cotton like under his bare feet and it felt good. However he didn't have time to marvel at the beauty of the ocean floor he had to save Fredrika. He took a firm grip from the silver string and followed it.

The path which he walked on was full of beauty. Thousands shades of colors lied over the coral while fishes flew over and under of them. Sea had always been a grim reminder to Richard about his two exiles. The sea had nothing to offer him it had been like an old angry lady who took what she wanted and if it was a life of a sailor which she desired she took it without of question.

He remembered the cold and wet kisses of the wind which always blew over the waves.

The salt of the sea was as bitter tasting as his mother's silent tears when she had heard her husband's death. There had been nothing but death at England to Yorkists and it would have took them all if they would have stayed. It had always been Lancastrians which he had run away from but on the third time he had refused to run and what it had led him to?

The memory was so bitter that it made a hard lump to climb up in to Richard's throat.

After his death there had been no more of white roses to weep for his death and he didn't care for the tears of the Lancastrian's.

Suddenly Richard stopped. The string was leading him to a small cave but on the mouth of the cave was a huge walrus which blocked his way. The walrus was sleeping and wasn't about to move away from his cozy sleeping place.

Richard tried to push the walrus off but it's fat body was way too heavy for him to move.

Then he tried to pull it aside but it was no use, for a moment he thought to cut the walrus in two by his sword but he rejected the idea.

This walrus had right to be exist and besides it was Fredrika's creation so she would be very offended if he would destroy her creations.

But how to make it move away?

Richard thought for a moment and then he got new idea.

He stepped as close to the walrus as he could and then he started to tickle it.

At first nothing happened but then the walrus started to laugh in it's sleep.

This was the right way to make it move so Richard carried on and made his tickling even more intense.

The walrus now laughed hysterically and suddenly it rolled away from the cave's mouth.

That was all Richard wanted it to do and he thanked the walrus for moving away from his way.

Richard entered to the cave, it was dark at there but the silver string glowed little bit in dim light.

He followed the string like Perseus the ancient hero of Greek's mythology when he was in Minotaur's labyrinth of death.

After long walk in darkness he finally came on the other end of the cave and there the string seemed to go back at the surface.

He followed the string back to the dry land and he found himself from green lush meadow which was full of flowers and butterflies.

Birds were singing and the sun shined high on the sky.

This place seemed like a paradise to Richard but he had to keep on looking.

He had to find Fredrika.

The string continued on and on and eventually it seemed to go strait to a small castle which stood lonely at the top of small hill.

Richard walked to the gates of the castle where was a guard whom was made from iron.

-Halt who goes there, asked the guard with metallic voice.

-King Richard of England, France and lord of Ireland, Richard replied with confidence.

-My lady will not want to let you pass.

-Or else?

-You'll have to pay with your life.

-That sounds reasonable pull out of your sword sir knight.

The iron knight pulled out of his sword and Richard replied to his gesture with the same way.

Blades of steel hit together with force which caused little sparks to fly.

Although the iron knight was tall and heavy he lacked some of agility which Richard had much more. Since he had fought many battles he knew which risks were worth of taking when his opponent was bigger than him. Plain force was useless against a knight like this so he needed to be smarter than him. The heavy armor was knight's greatest weakness when it wasn't flexible enough it brought limitations which were hard to overcome in dire situation.

Richard knew this well and to become a good fighter he had had to learn the right movements in hard way. At Middleham's castle he had had to dress a clumsy and heavy armor on himself which had helped him to adjust to certain limitations. The bad armor had taught him quite well how to use his mobility when he was in a metallic shell. Observation and anticipation were both important factors but knowing the limitations of one's body in and out of armor was the most important thing of them all. When you knew the stretching points of yourself you could turn them for your advantage. When it had been his time to step in a right armor of his own size and good flexibility it had been child's play to fight it on.

Richard dodged and the knight slashed only air, he jumped at the right moment and knight missed him again.

Richard was way too fast for the clumsy knight.

Then finally he got his big chance to win the knight. He ran under him between his legs and the foolish knight followed him with his gaze by bending himself down.

One push was enough and soon the knight rolled heavily down the hillside and into the waves.

After the knight wasn't blocking the gateway Richard stepped to the court yard.

Fredrika was inside of the keep and he hurried to her.

The string lead him to the top floor where located one of the most luxuries chambers of the castle.

At the very center of the chamber was a huge bed and the string vanished strait under the heavy covers, she was there.

Although he was tired after the long trip and fighting he wasn't angry at her, she was just a little child who was afraid. And he knew quite well how terrifying it was to be shouted at.

He remembered how he had sinned against his father's will when he had been a mere boy he had been scared of his rage.

No, he needed to do this in good way if he wanted her to co-operate.

-Hmm, if I would be a little lassie where I would hide myself, Richard said aloud with impish voice.

-Should I go behind of the window curtains, he asked and pulled the curtains away.

-Hmm, no, perhaps an empty vase would be a good place, he continued and looked inside of a huge clay pot.

Then he head a soft giggle right from the bed.

-I must say that I'm very confused where could a little lassie be?

Silently he started to walk towards the bed.

-Where is the lassie...?

He took a firm grip from the blankets and pulled them away with one strong movement.

-HAA! I got you now!

But she wasn't there any more...


	10. Chapter 10

Richard said aloud a long list of swearwords when he realized that Fredrika had escaped again.

Didn't that silly girl understood that her time was running out if she still wanted to see another dawn? He had all the eternity but she didn't.

Luckily she had not bothered to cover her track so it would be easy to follow her.

There was a huge hole in the mattress so it was obvious where she had gone.

Without of further thinking Richard climbed in to the bed and dived through the hole.

Tunnel of pillows continued on and on and Richard had to proceed on all fours since the tunnel was narrow like wolf's nest.

The tunnel went deeply inside of the earth but he felt no lack of air or damp. Then he saw a dim light at the end of the tunnel. Richard sped on his movement and hurried towards of that light.

At the end of the tunnel was bigger chamber which was covered with pillows and blankets. Soft music echoed somewhere from above and a globe of shining glass twirled slowly around at the ceiling. Then Richard saw Fredrika who was sitting at the far end of the chamber.

She tried to hide herself under covers and pillows but Richard saw strait through of her hide.

-You thought that you had won me but I am a man of patience.

-Go away!

-I will not before I have returned you to your parents.

-Are you joking my dad hates me, Fredrika shouted and tears started to run down on her face.

-But your mama loves you and I don't know what to say if you don't make through of this.

Fredrika covered her face with her hands and cried even louder.

Richard sat next to her offering his comfort to her.

She crawled into his protective arms and buried her face into his soft linen shirt.

-Richard I'm scared.

-I know lassie but I'm with you.

-I wish you could make all those bad things and people to vanish.

-Why you don't give those bad things names so they are not so scary anymore after you had named them.

Fredrika stopped crying and thought for Richard's suggestion.

-At first I would like to name my bullies as "Gurus" since they are the very best at everything.

This made Richard to laugh.

-What are you laughing at?

-Nobody is best at everything and if a person thinks that he is then he is just fooling himself.

-But you have seen those girls they are the Queens at sport, beauty and at all the rest of school subjects.

-They may be good and popular at school but what will happen when they leave from there?

-I don't know.

-Exactly who knows what will happen. Lady Fortune will decide the fate of each one of us and she cannot be bribed. Believe me I know.

This made Fredrika to smile a little.

They sat in silence and Fredrika wiped her tears on Richard's shirt.

-Oh, I'm sorry I messed your shirt!

-No matter I have plenty of these it would be quite awkward if the King would have only one shirt.

He always managed to make Fredrika laugh and this time was no exception.

-What would I do without of you?

-Continue your life like the rest of the living I guess.

Then Richard got onto his feet.

-What say you are you now willing to go back to your dear mama?

-Yes.

-Good.

The chamber of pillows vanished and darkness surrounded them.

Fredrika stepped closer to Richard since this darkness was not her creation.

Richard had again his armor on and he also seemed to be on his guard.

-Where we are now?

-It seems that the Hatmen are close.

-What are those?

-They are extremely vicious shadow folk who are trying to capture every lost soul they can have their hands on.

Fredrika took a firm grip on Richard's arm and pressed herself hard against him.

-Don't worry lassie I will not let them to take you.

Then they started to walk.

All around her Fredrika saw countless pairs of red eyes watching her. She turned her head away and tried to ignore all those hideous demons.

-Don't look or listen to them they are trying to get you away from me, Richard warned her.

Fredrika closed her eyes tightly shut and held Richard's arm in her hands like her life would have depended on it.

She sensed that those creatures were approaching and she almost was able to feel their stinking breaths on her neck.

She wanted them to go away but they didn't leave her alone.

Suddenly she felt they touching her.

Sharp claws slashed her skin and made her to scream.

Quicker than a lightning Richard pulled out of his sword and told it to go back.

Inhumane cry of pain pierced the air and the white blade of Richard's sword was covered with steaming black goo.

-Come on they are about to attack, he warned and started to run.

Fredrika ran after him as fast as she could.

She heard fast movement from the darkness and it seemed that a whole army of Hatmen were running after them.

Luckily they were not too far away from the gateway to the reality.

-Look run through that gateway and don't look behind of you, Richard advised her and made Fredrika to let go of himself.

-ARE YOU NOT COMING?!

-Go you before and I'll follow you as soon as I can.

-RICHARD DON'T LEAVE ME!

-GO NOW, he shouted and pushed Fredrika away from himself.

New tears were about to come when she left her dear friend behind to secure her escape.

Shouting with rage Richard attacked to the mids of the demons hurting as many of them as he could.

Fredrika ran through the gateway and then she felt something to grasp on her arm.

Had a demon caught her?

She opened her eyes and saw the worried faces of her mum's and a young doctor.

-Thank goodness you are awake, her mum rejoiced.

Fredrika looked around of her and she was still lying on the hospital bed and it was late night.

Then she searched for Richard but he was nowhere to be seen.

Where the hell was he?!


	11. Chapter 11

Richard didn't appear on that day or the next day or the day after that. Fredrika became very worried for his safety but because of her pains she needed to consecrate only to her own wellbeing.

The worst part of her accident was over but her body needed still plenty of time to recover and only God knew what else she would have to face before she could finally be fully well again.

Days passed idly at the hospital and the soft humming of the air conditioner was driving her mad.

Her father had came to see her and it was nice to see him to be kind towards her mum for change.

Mutual worry for their child's health had narrowed the deep gap between of them and there was no room for quarrel.

Since the worst was now over the doctors were certain that Fredrika would go home but she needed to rest and use cast on her injured leg.

That cast would slow down her walking but it didn't matter she was no mood for running anymore.

The impact had also harmed her neck and head which have now endangered her to violent headache attacks. Even smallest things could trigger a massive migraine to her which wouldn't go away with normal painkillers she needed to have much more stronger stuff.

Her father wasn't too happy to see how strong medicine she used but since he never wasn't there to witness how sick she was in pain, he didn't understand.

And going back to school was no easier either.

On the very first day she was being accused for compromising the safety of the traffic by letting herself to hit by a school taxi. The accident was her fault and since there was no marks or bruisers on her body she was healthy enough to be bullied again.

There was not much sympathy from the teachers either. They also assumed that she was entirely alright and ready to take part to normal school activity like ski-race, that was a big mistake.

On the next day her head was about to explode for constant pain so she stayed at home.

Poor Fredrika wasn't able to consecrate on anything because of the constant pains and when she finally managed to go back to school she was now being accused for pretending.

She was a liar and a pretender who just begged for attention and sympathy when she didn't deserve it. The circle of hate was shrinking all around of her and her life was a living nightmare. At night she begged God to take her miserable life or at least give Richard back but neither happened.

Every morning she woke up for new day which was full of hate and loathing as the day before.

Then on one day she had it enough. After the day at school she walked to the kitchen's cupboard and took there a jar. That specific jar was full of strong sleeping pills which were not recommended to children to use but she didn't care.

She took one pill and flushed it down with a glass of water.

Then she lied down on her bed and when she closed her eyes she hoped for death or to find Richard.

Darkness took her soon and in her mind she returned back to that exact spot where she had seen her friend for the last time.

The scenery was dull and gloomy but the demons were gone which was a good thing.

Fredrika looked around her and tried to find even a little clue how to proceed.

She walked for awhile and after a moment she saw a piece of a black cloth on the ground.

She lowered herself down and examined the cloth more carefully. The fine texture of the material soon revealed that it was a part from Richard's cloak. Was this an evidence that he was in trouble?

When Fredrika took the cloth to her hand she saw a key lying under it.

The key was gold and beautifully made and it had to be Richard's also but where it could possibly belong to?

The key wasn't very big so it was possibly suitable to a chest or cabinet or some other small sized lock.

Fredrika tried to remember had she seen any object's of Richard's where this key might fit but she hadn't seen much of his belongings besides of his armor, horse and his castle.

His castle, of course there would surely be something which this key did belong to!

What was his castle been like, Fredrika tried to remember. It had been on other other side of a vast woods and it had been beautiful to look at.

Bit by bit the scene around her started to change and she felt that she was moving into another place although she just stood still.

The place where she ended up was not even close how she remembered it to be.

The grass carped under her feet was gray and dry, trees were bare and dead and howling wind danced with ash. Heavy clouds were hanging on the sky and the grand castle looked very miserable on the top of the hill. It seemed that the high towers were bent by the weight of their invisible sorrow and depression. All the windows were dark and there was nobody patrolling on the walls.

Fredrika looked at the sorrowful sight with heavy heart, somehow she felt that this was all her fault. Richard's kingdom was dying because he had protected her instead of his people.

She fully understood if the people inside of the castle would turn her away but she needed to do something to repair the damage she had done.

Soon she entered to the town which was as hopeless looking as the castle. Every house seemed to be deserted since there was nobody inside when Fredrika looked through a window.

She walked alone on the empty main street until she reached the gates of the royal palace.

There was no guards so she entered to the court yard without anyone to stop her.

The way to the keep was open and she walked through the doors, entering to the throne room.

Dust danced in the air and throne room was as silent as a tomb.

Empty throne ruled this deserted castle and it was somehow scary when the King was not sitting on it. Empty chair told that no one was in charge and the kingdom was in ruins and drifted aimlessly without of glorious future.

The scene was so painful to look at that it made Fredrika to cry but then she remembered the key and continued her search. Tears would not help her to find Richard she needed to be calm.

She left from the throne room and headed to the inner parts of the palace.

Since the key belonged to Richard she should go to his personal residence and search the lock which the key would open.

Fredrika climbed to the second floor and tried to find the most luxurious chamber which would definitely belong to the King himself.

Then she finally found a big chamber which seemed to be the right one.

Floor was covered with soft carpets, beautiful rugs were hanging on the walls and a massive four posted bed dominated the chamber.

Fredrika held her breath when she entered to the chamber. It was so beautifully decorated that she would have wanted to spent more time to looking at it but she was in hurry.

She looked all possible objects with locks but none of the chests or drawers was the right one. The key was always too small to those locks.

After awhile she was growing desperate, this palace was enormous so how could she find the right lock among of these countless others?

Then she looked at the royal bed. The counterpane was extremely long and broad so it reached the floor quite easily, could there be something under the bed?

Would Richard hide anything under his bed, wasn't that little bit cliché? There was only one option, she had to look.

Fredrika lifted up the cover and looked under the bed, she saw nothing.

Then she heard angry shouts and crushes from the down stairs. Her heart started to pound.

There was something at the down stairs and it was not a friendly being.

Suddenly she realized that it was coming towards Richard's chamber.

Alarmed she crawled quickly under the bed and was as silent as she could be.

The roaring creature entered to the chamber by breaking the door in pieces.

Fredrika held her breath and shut tightly her eyes.

She heard how the creature clawed and teared Richard's room and sniffed the air.

It had caught her scent!

Nevertheless the violent monster wasn't sure where she was hiding and it wasn't smart enough to look under the bed.

After it had messed up the chamber it roared in anger and left. Fredrika lied still like a puppet for several hours before she dared to breath freely. When the silence continued on and she opened her eyes and then she saw a tiny keyhole just on front of her eyes. There was a secret hide under the bed's base. Fredrika tested if the key fit in to that small keyhole and it did.

She twisted the key and the secret lid opened.


	12. Chapter 12

Fredrika opened the secret lid and something big and heavy fell onto her hand. She examined this mysterious object in her hands and she realized that it was made from metal and it was oval shaped almost like a ring of some sort.

She crawled out under the bed and looked the object in day light.

Destruction around her was awful to watch. All the beautiful rugs, books, chess pieces and clothes were torn into small pieces, the monster had destroyed everything.

Richard would be very angry after he had seen this.

Then Fredrika looked at the object which she had found, it was a horseshoe!

She stared at the horseshoe in amazement, how it could help her to find Richard?!

Was this some sort of sick joke, had someone opened the secret lid before her?

This was ridiculous, how could she ever find her dear friend?

Then Fredrika remembered something, when she had been very young she and her friends had played a game called "a treasure hunt". Instead of a treasure map there were certain objects which gave a hint where to look for the next object which would point the way to the next clue, until the treasure was found. The golden key had been the first hint to her look for a lock and now there was this horseshoe so it seemed that she was supposed to search for a horse or a stable.

Fredrika left from the keep after she was sure that there was no monster waiting for her at the court yard.

She walked through the yard and opened the door of horse stable.

Suddenly a panicky neigh cut the air and Fredrika took few steps back, the horse had scared her for good and she had almost had an heart attack.

The black stallion of Richard's was whinnying nervously and stamping his feet.

The saddle and the reins were on and the horse was made to be ready for riding but there was no rider. Fredrika approached him with caution and talked with soft voice trying to calm the poor animal.

-It's alright I'm not about to hurt you.

The horse looked at her suspiciously but let her to come closer.

-Good boy, what a beautiful horse you are, she continued and touched lightly the silky muzzle.

Stallion seemed to relax a bit and let Fredrika to touch himself.

She was annoyed that she didn't even know this horse's name, he had to have a name and she had never asked that from Richard. This proved to her how little she knew about her friend, maybe she didn't deserve a friend like Richard. What an idiot she was.

Then she opened the stall and walked out with the horse pulling his reins.

The stallion followed her nicely and stopped when she stopped.

There was something about this horse and Fredrika knew it, he was holding the next clue.

Fredrika opened one of the saddlebags and there she found something.

She pulled out a long silky white cloth which seemed to be a cloak of some kind.

-What is this, she asked aloud.

-It's a phantom cloak for half beings like you, the stallion replied.

-WOW, Fredrika screamed when she heard the horse talking.

-Easy don't scream like that, the horse calmed her down.

-MY GOODNESS A TALKING HORSE!

-Aye, I'm not a pony either.

-D-D-Do all horses talk?

-No, but since I'm a special kind of horse I can talk, tootsie.

-Then why didn't you say anything before?

-Why should I, my master is the one who deals the talking part.

-Hmm, that makes sense. Speaking about of your master do you have any idea where he might be and what is this cloak for?

-I may have a hunch where he is and that cloak is to give you a disguise from possible enemies.

-E-E-Enemies?

-Aye, the Hatmen.

-Is Richard their prisoner?

-It seems like it.

-Oh, no. What could we do?

-Not we _you. _You started this whole mess so you are suppose to fix it.

-But how on earth I could do something about the Hatmen, aren't they supposed to be most cruel and violent shadow folk?

-Aye but my master trusts on you so you can do it. I'm sure of it.

Fredrika made a deep sigh and put the cloak on herself.

-Very well then, show me the way.

-That's the spirit, climb aboard.

-How, you are far too high to me.

The stallion lowered himself a bit and so Fredrika managed to saddle.

-What is your name, she asked.

-Orion, that's how my master calls me.

-Very well Orion, don't gallop too fast since I have not much of experience from riding a horse.

-Just hold on tight of my mane and you'll be alright.

Then Orion started to trot and they left from the castle.

-Now when we are on move don't say a word so no one will not notice that you are still attached to the world of the living. Just sit silently and don't look anyone to the eyes.

-Okay.

Soon the depressed kingdom was left behind and more sinister environment appeared.

Cold fist of fear squeezed her chest and she tried to hide herself better to the silky cloak.

For the sake of her life she hoped that it would actually work for her.

Again countless pairs of evil eyes were looking at her but now they left her be since they sensed that she was as cold as they were.

She was wearing a ghostly shroud which did cover quite well the scent of her living warmth.

On her way Fredrika tried to figure out how to help Richard.

She didn't have any of weapons if they were needed of knowledge how to even use one.

She was a pacifist and all kind of blood letting horrified her, she was no warrior more like a victim and Richard knew it quite well.

It was quite surprising that he believed in her, a tiny girl who had no special powers or anything useful.

It was possible that she was riding towards of her own doom but for the sake of her friend she would not turn back.

He needed her and so she needed to reply to his cry of help.

Familiar hostile darkness surrounded them once again and Fredrika felt how Orion slowed down his steps. He wasn't too happy to be in this place either and she didn't blame him.

Eventually they reached a gateway, on this time it wasn't a friendly or inviting but harsh and scary looking. This was the gateway to the realm of Hatmen.

Orion stopped and Fredrika knew that she had to continue on her own.

-I know you are scared but you have to go there, Orion whispered.

-What if, Fredrika started but Orion told her to be quiet.

-If you manage to get even close to Richard you'll have some hope for saving him and yourself so don't be scared.

Then he pushed her to her back and Fredrika walked through the gate.


	13. Chapter 13

Fredrika knew quite well that there was only evil around of her. She could even feel the invisible pressure coming from all directions. She wanted to run away but her feet kept on walking.

The air around her was full of unnatural anger and hate which tried to squeeze her soul out from her aching body.

The she took one more step and she was surrounded by the army of Hatmen.

Raw panic hit her like a wave of stormy sea and made her to stand still like a stone statue.

She now totally on the mercy of these demons.

-It was about time for you to join back to us, said the tallest one of the Hatmen.

Cold sweat ran on Fredrika's skin when that monster spoke to her.

Its voice was pure malice and cruelty like the Devil's.

However she swallowed her fear and demanded to have her friend back.

-You want him, you shall have him.

The leader of the Hatmen gave a signal to his comrades and they step aside.

Behind of the black wall of them Fredrika saw a tall block of ice and inside of it was Richard.

She ran to the ice block and started to hit it's surface with her fists but the ice was too firm to break.

Pure terror had congealed to Richard's face and he had lifted up his arms to protect himself while the ice had sealed him up.

-RICHARD, PLEASE SPEAK TO ME, she cried but Richard didn't react.

-What have you done to him?!

-Nothing much, he is just little bit frozen, the leader replied and laughed.

Soon the other Hatmen joined to his laughter and evil echo of the laughter hammered poor Fredrika's ears.

-Now when you are finally among of your real family it's time to rejoin to us, the leader continued after the laughter had faded away.

What was he talking about?!

-Once you were one of us but you turned your back at us, which was quite unforgivable but we are not rancorous beings when someone wants to come back to us.

-No, Fredrika shouted.

-Don't you remember you were one of us?! You were the best of us, you captured hundreds of souls increasing our number year after year. You belong to the shadow folk you belong to us!

-NO!

-Believe it!

-LEAVE US ALONE! ALL OF YOU!

-We tried to show you the way back to us, we possessed your earthly father and we tried to kill your earthly mother as well but you didn't understand. We even possessed you to take your own life!

Fredrika turned her gaze away from the leader. His words made her suffer and she wanted to get out. His words could not be true. She didn't belong in here, they were not her family!

She belonged to the light!

When she realized that all her fear was swept away by new kind of courage and peace which she had never experienced before.

The leader took a small break before he continued with even more malice in his voice.

-Well then, if you don't come back willingly then we must take you with force!

They thought that they had the power over her but they were wrong, she wasn't about to surrender.

-IN THE NAME AND BLOOD OF JESUS CHRIST I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE US ALONE, she shouted as loud as she could.

Hearing the name of the son of God made the Hatmen to pull back.

Nevertheless they tried to attack again but now a blinding light appeared into the darkness.

The light was so bright that it made the demons to run away like cockroaches and the dark chamber started also to shake and crumble.

Heavenly light burned away all the darkness and chased the Hatmen away for good.

Soon the darkness had burned into ashes and bright sunlight made the gloomy world to come back to life. New grass sprouted from the ground, trees got their verdant leafs and new blossoms reached towards the light and warmth.

Orion galloped towards Fredrika rejoicing for her victory over the Hatmen but nevertheless one problem still remained, Richard was still inside of the ice.

Fredrika looked helplessly at him since not even the warm rays of the sun couldn't melt that enchanted ice.

Then she remembered one thing from her early years of childhood's treasure hunt.

When the treasure was found the one who had discovered it was allowed to make one wish.

Fredrika laid her hand on the freezing surface of the ice and closed her eyes.

-I want Richard back, she said aloud.

Then she felt the wet touch of running water, the ice was about to melt!

Fredrika took one step back while the ice melted away.

Soon Richard was free from his prison and he fell down to the ground.

Slowly he got onto his knees and coughed since he had swallowed some of the water.

-Are you alright, she asked worried and helped him onto his feet.

-Ow, ow, ow, careful, please be careful, he moaned while he tried to stretch his frozen limbs.

Fredrika helped him to sit on to a rock which was near by.

-Oh, Richard you are really hurt, she lamented when she saw how badly the Hatmen had harmed her friend.

-Don't worry I have taken much more of damage than this, nevertheless I don't recall when but, Richard understated but the pain was clearly visible on his face.

-I'm so sorry, Fredrika apologized and laid her hands and forehead against his thigh.

-Don't be, lassie.

-I have ruined everything.

-What do you mean?

-My life, my dreams, my health and everything. And the Hatmen said that I belong to them.

Once again Richard took her face between of his hands and looked at her strait into her eyes.

-You haven't ruined anything, everything is still possible and the world is waiting for you.

Leave yesterday behind of you and greet the new day with joy and love. Don't waste your tears on things which are in the past but onto those poor souls who don't know what love is.

Never give up from your dreams since they are the fuel of your future and future without of dreams is as dark as the spirits of the Hatmen.

Although I'm just a King who is pretty much worn out I know that you'll have a great future ahead of you and nothing will prevent that. And what comes for being one of the Hatmen that is pure _purebovine faecies_.

Fredrika embraced Richard and tears of joy ran down on her cheeks.

-Your mama is soon about to come home you would better hurry, he pointed out with soft voice.

-One more thing, the Latin word you said, what does it mean?

-I'll tell you when you are old enough, Richard replied and laughed.


End file.
